Ben 10’s Adventures of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water/Transcript
Opening * The movie starts with the 2013 Paramount Pictures logo. Once it appears, the scene cuts to black and then fades to the ocean water] * camera swiftly goes over it, including the Nickelodeon Movies logo popping out of the water, then going back in. The camera stops, then looks both ways until we see the Bikini Atoll island as the camera then goes close and inside the island, through its jungle, until we see Burger Beard the Pirate, pulling his boat, then looks at his map * Burger Beard: A-ha! evilly, then goes and cuts his way into the island, humming, then grunting, as the opening titles read "Paramount Animation and Nickelodeon Movies present" and "A United Plankton Pictures Production" fading in and out. He then sees a sign saying "Booby Traps". Eh? Booby traps?! the sign with his sword and steps on it while heading towards the temple where the book lies. Burger Beard sighs passionately and then the movie's title screen cues Oh, there you are, my lovely! Beard then goes through series of booby traps that mostly include spikes coming out of stones laying on the ground, escaping them all by dancing and finally arriving to the skeleton holding the book. Hmm, what's that? Take the book? I don't mind if I do! the book out of the skeleton's hands and lefts him. Skeleton then loses his head and starts falling on the ground upside-down while Burger Beard starts admiring the book. He laughs. At last, it is mine! to the book Finally, you are mine! then gets reassembled, rises, fixes up his head and faces himAlright, let's do this! prepares to fight him Bare knuckles. Bring it on, skinny! You don't scare me! then starts punching Burger Beard who either avoids his attacks or blocks them with the book while laughing. Soon the skeleton punches him and he goes flying straight up in the air while screaming. Scene then cuts to seagulls playing cards on the deck of Burger Beard's ship while in the background, Burger Beard is seen launched from the Bikini Atoll and heading his ship while still screaming * Seagull #1: You got any sevens? * Seagull #2: Go fish. * Burger Beard: on the ship, scaring the seagulls away, stands up and leans his head towards the Bikini Atoll Is that all ya got!? Huh? kisses the book, puts the book under his left arm, grabs a rope hanging behind him with his right arm, and swings to the cockpit. Scene then cuts to the anchor getting pulled, then cuts to sails getting lowered and the then cuts to cockpit where Burger Beard is seen leaning back due to the ship suddenly started moving while still holding the ship's wheel. Scene then cuts to show ship's stem breaking the waves and then cuts to Burger Beard standing on the ship's mainmast, just about to jump back to cockpit to press the "auto pirate" button. Once the ship gets set to "auto pirate," he laughs, sits on the cockpit to relax, sighs passionately and then takes the book he stole from the skeleton. Opens the covers to see a library's note with return date long past. Man, this is way overdue. the first page of the book and starts reading it aloud while camera zooms to a non-colored illustration of Bikini Bottom on the first page of the book Once upon a time, under the sea, there was a little town called- soon gets colored and cartoon sequence starts -Bikini Bottom. In this town, there was a place called- to the exterior of the Krusty Krab -the Krusty Krab where folks would come to eat a thing called- real-life Krabby Patty covers the screen -the Krabby Patty. scene then cuts to the SpongeBob's grill inside of the Krusty Krab where Krabby Patties are being grilled while steam is lifting in the air Every greasy spoon has- french fries getting fired in an oil -a fry cook and- to the desk with all Krabby Patty ingredients on it -the one who worked here- to spatula that was being lowered from top of the screen to bottom -was named- poofs next to the grill while catching the spatula -SpongeBob SquarePants-. blinks his shiny eyes * cuts to seagulls performing the SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song on Burger Beard's ship while he is trying to calm them down. He then gets mad. * Burger Beard: Stop! they hear this, the seagulls stop before they finish performing the song and are then shown disappointed and Burger Beard then starts speaking while having his finger marking the page where he stopped reading There's only one thing worse than talking birds, and that would be... SINGING BIRDS! * Seagull: Okay, I promise not to... ♪ sing! ♪ clears his throat and points to a skeleton parrot band in a birdcage Category:Transcripts